grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elsword
Elsword is a game whose synopsis and storyline are very similar to Grand Chase. Elsword was developed by KoG Studios and published by Kill3r Combo. It is the spiritual successor to Grand Chase. Elsword is also the name of one of the playable characters in the game. Background Information Elsword follows the adventures of Elsword and his teammates, Aisha and Rena, as they travel to various locations in search of the El. Along the way, the trio encounter the head of the Velder Rebellion, Raven; the Queen of the Nasods, Eve; and the Guardian of Hamel, Chung. The game itself was originally a reboot of Grand Chase, even featuring Arme and Lire during the game's beta testing (now Aisha and Rena, respectively) and Elsword was supposedly the younger brother of Elesis, whom was renamed to Elsa. Many aspects of Grand Chase were also found in Elsword, such as holding the attack button to activate skills and the lobbies. Both games became vastly different with each other, with little to no relation to each other, though the implied relationship between Elsword and Elesis remained. However, the relationship had made a comeback when Grand Chase: Chaos, the fourth season, came about. Relationship to Grand Chase thumb|300px|right|At :10, Arme and Lire's names can be seen in character creation. *Elsword (character) has the same synopsis as Elesis. Elsword is a young swordman who was raised and trained by his older sister, Elsa, the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she left him to lead a mission but never returned. This caused Elsword to head out to a journey as an attempt to look for her. **The Sword Master's weapon, the Giant Sword, is a weapon similarly named to Elsword's weapon, the Great Sword. **Elsword's Sheath Knight class makes use of two swords, similar to Savior. **Some of Elsword's attacks share the same name as Elesis' and Lass', although they are performed differently. ***Elsword's Mega Slash is one powerful swing. ***Elsword's Sword Fire enchants his own blade with flames and strikes the ground, erupting flames. After the attack, the sword will continue to burn temporarily, giving him the opportunity to attack with flame damage. ***Elsword's Storm Blade summons numerous magical swords in the form of a spike around him that constantly rotates, piercing the enemy. ***Elsword's Windmill does a constant, horizontal swing for five seconds while moving around. His variation can also be done in mid-air and has Super Armor. ***Elsword's Double Slash strikes twice, the latter bringing down a powerful swing. ***Elsword's Unlimited Blade uses multiple swings before bringing down a Mega Slash. In Awakening Mode, the Mega Slash is replaced by a Flaming Geyser. ***Elsword's Splash Explosion creates a rune and then destroys it, creating a small explosion. ***Elsword's Assault Slash is a straightforward dash thrust. ***Elsword's Rage Cutter stabs the ground to send numerous swords skyward, identical to Kanavan Strike. **Elsword's Air Slash was based off of Elesis' Circle Blade, although the second hit of Air Slash is 180 degrees upward. **Lass' Blade Spirit was based off of Elsword's Armageddon Blade. **Dio's Vengeful Sword was based off of Elsword's Wind Blade, Rising Slash, and Luna Blade. **Dio's Fly Away was based off of Elsword's Sonic Blade, as both attacks utilize a quick full spin and allows its user to move before the animation completes. The only difference is that Fly Away causes the opponent to fly across the field while Sonic Blade just stuns the opponent. **Like Elesis, Elsword has many attacks that share the same word in them. In Elsword's case, many of the attacks have either the word Slash (Mega '''Slash, ''Assault '''Slash, ''Air '''Slash, ''Double '''Slash, ''Rising '''Slash) or the word Blade (''Unlimited '''Blade, ''Armageddon '''Blade, ''Sonic '''Blade, ''Wind '''Blade, ''Storm '''Blade, ''Luna '''Blade') in them. **One of Elsword's classes is named Infinity Sword. *Aisha has the same synopsis as Arme. For a reason, both Arme and Aisha were driven to look for magical power. **Both Arme and Aisha are 15 years old. **One of Aisha's classes is called Battle Mage. **Aisha has an attack called Lightning Bolt which shoots a short-ranged burst of lightning. **Aisha has an attack called Death Field which summons an apparition of Death who uses its dark power to curse enemies, dealing some damage while reducing the target's movement speed and disables special actives from being used, and then causes the victim to explode. **Aisha's Meteor Shower was based off of Arme's Meteor, although Meteor Shower leaves flames on the floor. **Aisha's Pyro Storm was based on Arme's Fire Storm, although Pyro Storm is a whirlwind while Fire Storm is a burst of flame. **Arme's Fire Shield Lv 2 was based off of Aisha's Chain Fireball. **Aisha's Meteor Call was based off Arme's Big Bomb. **Aisha's Dark Cloud was based off of Arme's Killer Cloud. **Aisha's Blizzard Shower was based off of Arme's Blizzard although Blizzard Shower appears in the form of blue meteors (much alike Arme's Meteor or Aisha's Meteor Shower) and completely freezes the opponent ice solid. **Aisha has an attack called Magic Missile, which shoots a sphere that constantly follows its opponents for a short time. *Rena has a similar synopsis to Lire, although their stories differ from each other; Rena's race living within the mortal world is jeopardized as the power of El is weakening. **Rena is defined as "affectionate", much like Lire's personality. **Similar to Lire, Rena lacks a 'true' backstory as her background description only refers to what her race and tribe had done in the past. **Rena's combat style was largely based off Lire's Nova job. **Rena's Dive Kick Bombing was based off Amy's Grand Finale. **Rena's Siege mode was based off Lire's Shooting Mode. **Rena's Fatality was based off Lass' Fatal Fury Tempest. **Rena has an attack called Freezing Arrow where she shoots a single frost arrow in a linear path, hitting and freezing up to two enemies. **Rena has an attack called Call of Ruin where she fires multiple traps and attacks using a wide slice with her sword, causing the traps to explode. **Earendil is also the name of her sword. *Raven was particularly based on Lass' storyline while Dio's personality was based on Raven's. **In the storyline, Raven was a soldier who worked for the Velder Kingdom and was being promoted to Tactical Captain. However, this status caused the Nobles of the land to dislike him, so Raven was framed right to prison. Seemingly destined to die after his co-workers and fiancee were murdered trying to rescue him, Raven was taken by a messenger to King Nasod, signing a contract for rebirth and power. However, Raven blacked out after the agreement and became a test subject for Human-Nasod argumentation, and was possessed by the mechanical equipment, specifically the prototype Nasod Arm. He soon becomes the leader of the Velder Rebellion, blindly fighting to destroy the kingdom he once protected. After being defeated by Elsword, Raven realized his terrible crimes and joined the group to atone his sins. **Dio's Rake Hand was the base of Raven's Nasod Arm, as they both cause destruction in their wake. **Raven has an attack called Hypersonic Stab where he cuts through enemies, causing one or multiple sword slashes upon the foes impacted. ***Vengeful Gaikoz's Dash "Danger" attack may have been based off of Hypersonic Stab. **Raven has an attack called Shockwave where he throws down one large, powerful wave energy. ***The attack frame of Shockwave was based off of Lass' Final Strike Chaser. **Raven has an attack called Charged Bolt where he forms a barricade of spikes around his body. *Eve was based on Mari, as both of them descended from an ancient kingdom and use machinery for battle. **Eve has an attack called Hornet Sting where she fires a single missile that deals two powerful hits. *Some of Chung's attacks share the same name as Elesis' and Lire's attacks, although they are performed differently. **Chung's Leap Attack causes him to launch himself at enemies and slam his cannon down at opponents. **Chung's Shooting Star fires twelve or fifteen homing missiles. **Chung's Head Shot fires a single shot that pierces through enemies. *Lime is an Elven PvP NPC whom is a self-proclaimed "forest ranger". Unlike typical members of her class (Wind Sneaker), she has extended combos plus a grappling hook. *Elyos is likely a play on "Elrios", the name of the setting in ''Elsword. *Shadow Stinger is a name of a demonic enemy that uses its spikes on various parts of its body to attack. *Elsword and Aisha tend to quarrel with each other often like Elesis and Arme do. Lire/Rena is the one who breaks up the fight. *Jin's Burning Mode and Sieghart's Rage Mode were the base of Elsword's "Awakening Mode", where the characters engage a form that provides a colored aura and increases their attack power. Awakening Mode is achieved by obtaining Awakening Beads, which is by hitting enemies and getting hit. *The Ents found in The Whispering Woods provided a base for the Ents found in Elsword as they were corrupted and attacked travelers against their will, and when defeated, would go into hibernation. **The Ents found in Elsword also bear a physical appearance similar to Treant. *Victor is a name of a demonic brute who also affected a certain place's water. He was also a pawn to a greater evil. *Special Active abilities are identical; they delay/freeze the area around the character with a darkened background followed by an image of the character/job. *''Elsword'' uses a Skill Tree to build up the character's abilities, which was later used by Grand Chase. *The Counterattack system functions similarly to Grand Chase; by holding down the attack (Z/X) buttons, the character will receive the attack as a knock down, allowing them to perfectly escape the attack. This requires at least 100 MP, or one bar. *Some status ailments are named similarly, but work differently. **Freeze reduces the opponent's defense by a certain percentage while slowing their movement speed in contrast to freezing the opponent ice solid while reducing their HP. **Petrify will encase the opponent in solid rock while increasing their defense, although they can be attacked until the effect ends, where the enemy will continue what action they were doing or causing a knock down in PvP, in contrast to slowly petrifying the opponent before large damage is dished out. **Confusion works the same way; the left/right controls are reversed. **Burn works the same way; the character is on fire which reduces their HP, although in Elsword the opponent can become defeated with Burn. **Poison reduces the opponent's attack speed by a certain percentage while reducing their HP in contrast to reducing the opponent's movement and attack speed while reducing their HP. **Super Armor works the same way; the monster/character gains a red outline and is unable to be knocked down by any means necessary. ***Like in Grand Chase, monsters throughout Elsword sometimes possesses an attack which gives them Super Armor for the duration of the attack. *Like in Grand Chase, if the monster has a property, then it has increased vitality. *Underwater Combat is essentially the same, although oxygen nodes are replaced with air bubbles and attack, movement, and jump speed are greatly affected. *The difficulties in Grand Chase Chaos (Normal, Hard, and Very Hard) are the same as those in Elsword. *''Grand Chase's'' Action Point was based from Elsword, though Grand Chase uses five commands (A S D F G) instead of Elsword's usual four (A S D C). **Also, the Action Point users, Dio, Zero and Ley, have their jobs "stack" just like in Elsword where they have access to all their skills from previous jobs and use the same weapon, instead of having four separate jobs. *During early development of the game, Rena and Aisha were originally named Lire and Arme. However this was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies. External Sites *The North American Elsword site *ElType (Elsword Manga) Category:Browse